When Fate Awaits
by liants
Summary: ---okay this story is about a diffrent side of robin that noone else new about.read and find out prolodge inside.
1. Default Chapter

It happened every year . the same date and time as always . It baffled police and high class detectives , so every year they had to take special precautions . Yet it always managed to get through to what it wanted . . . Always .They were beginning to think that this being wasn't at all human but something else . No mortal knew what it was except for the one who wasn't .

Robin woke up unwillingly , even though he didn't want to he knew he had to . He sat at the edge of his bed and turned his head to the calendar . He groaned . It was that day again . The day he would have to go against the law like every year . He plopped himself back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling . "Stupid old hag "he murmured to himself . He sighed . It all happened the day his parents died as they were being taken away covered in a white sheet . Little Richard Grayson ran . He was only 5 years old and all this was over whelming to him . He then ran into this woman . She was old but the smile she had seemed comforting to him . She took him to her house where she made him milk and cookies and helped him dry away his tears . After though everything changed . she led him into a dark room only lit to what seemed to be a pot glowing with a green aurora . The shelves were piled with jars of human body parts . He was afraid now . He ran to the door but the old woman quickly grabbed him by the wrist . She looked down on him with menacing eyes and threw him across the room against the opposite wall . She started saying some words in a weird language . The green light was suddenly replaced with whitish - yellowish light and shot up out of the cauldron and onto him . It seemed to enter inside his soul though the yellow light was glowing everywhere outside of him . The old woman walked up to him , an evil smile plastered on her face . She looked down on him and whispered "do not frit child for I , Analize , have just given you a gift . "

Robin sat bolt right up in bed "a gift . . . "he snorted . "more like a curse . "

He then he went on reminiscing on what happened after he was found in the old house with cuts and bruises and sent to a medical doctor . There the multi millionaire Bruce Wayne offered to adopt him . Since he had no other living relatives . Mr. . Wayne owned the circus where he and his parents used to perform . He trained him as Batman's new found sidekick , robin . Though robin never did tell Batman about his " blessing ".

Robin plopped himself on his bed once again head first into his pillow and sighed deeply . He now knew though after all these years what curse he was given . He was no longer was a mortal but a magical being like Analize . Though once a year she was in command of his every move against his wishes .

The Titan alarm system went off .

" Dammit " he muttered into the pillow "I'm not in the mood . "


	2. ch2

Ch . 2

Robin walked into the entrance of the main room and looked around . His team members had their backs to him

reading the coordinates and speaking to someone on the big screen . Not even they knew about his big secret . He

just couldn't risk it getting out .

Cyborg was like a big brother to him , a really big brother . Though

sometimes he could be really annoying and big mouthed at times .

Beast was something else . Let's just say he was weird . I mean come on

he's green but that didn't bother anyone at the tower . The only thing that

did was his crappy jokes and tricks , his toe nails on the couch and his

obsession with tofu . Lately though he hadn't been that annoying he never

seemed happy half the time now . Robin had a guess though on why he was

acting this way . Terra . After they all found that Slade was still alive ,

Beast boy went on a rampage and became as obsessive over Slade as Robin used

to be . This took a hard toll on Robin so he decided to put his powers to

good use . He hated using magic , in fact there were only two times in his

entire life where he actually used them . Once when he escaped being crushed

by a rock in after shock when Terra tried to kill him and the second time

was when he revived Terra out of her stony state . After though she ran off

to who knows where . " This " he thought was why Beast boy was depressed .

He really cared about her .

Raven was the Goth in the tower . She liked her privacy and everyone respected that . When they first met Raven

and Robin hit it off pretty well . They dated for a while but stopped and decided just to be friends . Little did he

know that raven still liked him . After all they had a lot in common they could relate .

Star fire was a beautiful girl from another planet who had weird customs . Every teen boy had their eyes on her .

Robin knew that she really liked him , but he really didn't want to go more than a friendly relationship . She was

like a little sister to him . Confused and filled with innocence . Just friends .

He immediately snapped out of his thoughts when he heard cursing . Obviously Cyborg . Their backs were still to

him .

cough , cough "

They turned around and stared up at him jaws dropped . They obviously didn't know he had been standing there .

" What's going on ? Where's the trouble ? " asked A.j. tilting his head to the side questionably .

" Ah , Robin . "

" Huh ? " he looked up from the titans to the big screen . What he saw almost made him want to vomit .

Slade was on the screen staring down at all of them with an evil smirk behind his mask .

" Alright what's going on ? ! "

" Now is that anyway to greet your master Robin . ? "

Robin snorted while Slade narrowed his eye at him . Just then Terra stepped out behind Slade on the screen . Everyone of them was gawk - eyed .

" TERRA ! ? " they all exclaimed .

After a long silence Beast boy was the first to pipe up . " Terra , thank god your okay . We've been so worried and

we looked for you every where ! I just couldn't stop thinking about you and you wouldn't belI - " " Beast boy wait

! "

He was suddenly cut of in mid - sentence by Robin .

" Look ! "

Terra smirked down at them . Beast boy examined her and noticed something that he didn't before . Terra was now

wearing a Slade uniform that was completely black except for the yellow S at the front .

" Terra . How could you ? " tears were now welling up in the changeling's eyes .

Terra's smirk just grew wider .

" Ha . You were always so gullible . Such a fool . All of you to think that I had changed . " she then turned to face

Robin . " Thanks Robin though for getting me out of my rock state . " she then shrugged . " I don't know how ,

much less care though . "

" I just should have followed my instincts and left her that way " he grumbled to himself . His fists clenched ,

anger boiling through him . He had to use all of his will power to resist blowing up the screen in front of every one

His grumble was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room . Terra gaped but quickly shut it .

" You little wench ! " raven spoke up eyes glowing immensely .

" We will meet you titans at the pier . " Slade was back in the conversation .

" I expect perfection . " he said directing it to Robin , As he turned to him . " At mid - night " the screen then

flashed off .

" Man that guy is a total fruit loop . " Robin exclaimed .

" yah ! " said Beast boy waving his arms around . He was back to normal .

They al Anime sweat dropped

" I mean the guy wants us there by mid - night , what kind of insomniac is he ! " exclaimed Beast boy .

Robin's eyes widened .

Mid - night ? !

-------------

Author's note : so how is it ? Reviews are welcome .

Disclaimer : I do not own the teen titans . But I do know all of the up

coming episodes that were in the staffs secret files . . . At the end -

gets rushed off stage by the secret service people or whatever

" I WILL NOT BE SILENCED ! ! ! "

P . s . - I don't know the up coming episodes just a joke - .


End file.
